Заметки в Fallout: New Vegas
Текст некоторых, записей найденных Курьером, автоматически помещается в раздел «Разное» меню «Инфо» Пип-Бой. Этот список далеко не полон. Помогите дополнить его. 'А' 'Б' 'В' 'Г' 'Д' 'Ж' 'З' 'И' 'К' 'Л' 'М' 'Н' 'О' 'П' 'Р' 'С' 'Т' 'У' 'Ф' 'Х' 'Ц' 'Ч' 'Ш' 'Щ' 'Э' 'Ю' 'Я' Неотсортировано Это все (общие для Fallout 3 и Fallout: New Vegas) записи из редактора G.E.C.K.. Удаляйте запиcи из этого списка по мере их переноса в таблицу выше. * Accident Report Log (000fed5a) * ARCHIMEDES Testing (000e3d7c) * Automated Solution Response (000e8b22) * Bannon (0002a43e) * Big Sal's Password (119488) * Bill of Sale (000b83cc) * Birthday Cake (000ce701) * Black Mountain Investigation Note (000e9c26) * Black Mountain Prison Password (000e60f2) * Busted Radio (001093c8) * Buttercup (0011dda0) * Cachino's Journal (000fa299) * Caesar's Legion (000d780a) * Camp Crater Orientation (000a6123) * Camp McCarran Order #172 (000fc9f1) * Camp McCarran Weapons Manifest (000fd305) * Camp RHO Orientation (0003118a) * Cass's Whiskey Challenge (00167f34) * Cassidy Caravans Buyout Offer (0015ca93) * Cerulean Robotics Terminal Access Card (001344a3) * Chairmen Job Offer (00116ff9) * Charlie Station Requsition List (00123e28) * Check on Ranger Station Charlie (000ccfc9) * Chief Fire Officer Report (00166b31) * Chief Hanlon's Confession (0015867b) * Comm Station Password (0014b049) * Communications Entry #842 (0014cd2d) * Communications Entry #923 (0014cd2b) * Communications Entry #937 (0014cd2c) * Conspiracy Suspicions (000d780b) * Control Options (001297d4) * Control Tower Log (000fc208) * Corporal White's Journal (000fc21c) * Corpse Retrieved (162018) * Crimson Caravan - Van Graff Agreement (0015d90a) * Crimson Caravan Invoice (000f2742) * Crimson Caravan Payment (000f2d28) * Crimson Caravan Reparations (000fc9f2) * Deposition (000e88a4) * Deputy Beagle's Journal (001618bf) * Dermot's Ledger (000f95c6) * Dr. Richards Medical Report (127930) * East Terminal Warning (000f0873) * Eastern Reflector Control Terminal Password (000e361b) * El Dorado Power (0012910c) * Elaine's Letter (00162b5a) * Enjoy Our Hearty Meals (0011dd99) * Entry 1 (000e8115) * Entry 2 (000e8116) * Entry 3 (000e8117) * Entry 4 (000e8118) * Entry 5 (000e8112) * Entry 6 (000e8113) * Entry One in the Die-ary of Trash (00161f8c) * Entry Three in the Die-ary of Trash (00161f8b) * Entry Two in the Die-ary of Trash (00161f8a) * Erasmus' Log (00123e29) * Ericsen's Log (00123e27) * Farming Report (0012b5b8) * Fiend Report (0012b5b9) * Fine Dining (00162b5b) * First Sergeant Astor's Log (00166d9b) * Flight Control Log (0013e5c7) * Followers Need Supplies (0011702d) * Food Processor Parts List (000f5758) * Forged Jet Theft Note (001227af) * Forlorn Hope Mandate (0016400a) * Frank Weathers' Family (0013aca3) * Freeside Report (0012b5b7) * Freeside Squatter Camp Note (0015c4af) * From the depths of my ebbing soul (0011dd9e) * Generator Diagnostics (0014840a) * Generic Embassy Info (0012b97f) * Getting Janet Into Nellis (001618e2) * Ghoul in Trouble (000e60f3) * Gibson's Scrap of Paper (0006ebf7) * Go with Captain Parker to arrest Keith. (0014d9aa) * Goodsprings Schoolhouse Safe (116738) * Guess Whose Luck Keeps Rolling? (0013849c) * Gun Runner Tariff (00163e4f) * H&H Tools Journal Entry 04/06/2058 (000fc980) * H&H Tools Journal Entry 04/14/2042 (000fc97d) * H&H Tools Journal Entry 04/15/2077 (000fc982) * H&H Tools Journal Entry 05/14/2027 (000fc97c) * H&H Tools Journal Entry 06/19/2077 (000fc983) * H&H Tools Journal Entry 07/25/2042 (000fc97e) * H&H Tools Journal Entry 11/08/2053 (000fc97f) * H&H Tools Journal Entry 12/27/2064 (000fc981) * Halford's Note (148432) * HamHideNote01 (000cb503) * HamHideNote01 (000cb504) * HamHideNote01 (000cb505) * HamHideNote01 (000cb506) * HamHideNote01 (000cb507) * HamHideNote01 (000cb508) * Help Me! (0015cc27) * Henchman Message to Andy Scabb (0013e541) * Hey, buddy (000fd1d1) * Hey, you! (0011dd9f) * Hidden Valley Info (001374ab) * Hidden Valley Self-destruct Password (001645e9) * Holotape (0010291e) * Holotape (0010771c) * Hoover Dam Engineering Report (00142dcc) * Hoover Dam Security Duty Roster (00142dca) * Hoover Dam Security Report (00142dcb) * HostetlerTerminalNote1 (000f80be) * HostetlerTerminalNote2 (000f80bc) * HostetlerTerminalNote3 (000f80bd) * HouseToolsJournalFail (000fc9e6) * HouseToolsJournalSucceed (000fc9e7) * HouseToolsTerminal1 (000fc984) * HouseToolsTerminal14 (157343) * HouseToolsTerminal15 (157344) * HouseToolsTerminal16 (157345) * HouseToolsTerminal17 (157346) * HouseToolsTerminal2 (000fc978) * HouseToolsTerminal3 (000fc979) * HouseToolsTerminal4 (000fc97a) * HouseToolsTerminal5 (000fc97b) * How To Play Caravan (00162c93) * Informant Report (0012b5b6) * Initial Trials (000e3d79) * Injured Molerat (000e834b) * Inter-office Correspondence #3458503 (000eac54) * Inventory Transfer Order (0014c122) * Investigate Keith's gambling and drug operations. (000fb0ea) * Jack Wilson (0011bae9) * Jack's Love Story (0010a1c2) * Jake Erwin Report (0012b98b) * Jean-Baptiste's Jet Theft Note (001227ae) * Justice Bloc HQ Security Tapes (000e88a1) * Karl's Journal (00144eb9) * Keely's Password (000fe953) * Keene (0014bf85) * Keeping You in Touch (0011dd9c) * Keeping You in Touch (0011dd9d) * Kudlow's Log (00123e2a) * Legion Notes (00135a3c) * Legion Raid Plans (00135a3d) * Legion Slave Ledger (144675) * Let There Be Light! (000e5e00) * Letter of Introduction (000e2949) * Letter of Introduction (000e294a) * Letter of Protest (000e2843) * Letter to Gloria (0015d9e0) * Lineholm's Log (00123e26) * Liza O'Malley's Personal Files (0012b97e) * Log 672 (000e9496) * Log 674 (000e9497) * Log 675 (000e9498) * Log 676 (000e949a) * Log Entry #1836 (00147d2c) * Log Entry #2257 (00147d2d) * Log Page 12 (0014b299) * Log Page 13 (0014b29b) * Log Page 14 (0014c0ff) * Log Page 15 (0014c101) * Log Page 18 (0014b29a) * Log Page 19 (0014c100) * Log Page 20 (0014b29c) * Log Page 3 (0014b29e) * Log Page 5 (0014c0fe) * Log Page 7 (0014b29d) * Log Page 8 (0014c102) * LS Chamber (158980) * Lucky 38 Reactor (00128f2a) * Matchbook (112015) * Matter Modulator Project (000e9440) * Mayes Request (125844) * McCarran Arms Request (000f07ca) * Meat Vendor List (000fd2ca) * Medical Supplies (000f2480) * Meeting Notes (000e9499) * Mercenary Note (0014be10) * Message: Khan Hospitality (000ccfcb) * Military Orders (000cdb54) * Milling Specifications (000edb30) * Misfits Grenade Report (Bad) (107769) * Misfits Grenade Report (Good) (107768) * Misfits Rifle Report (Bad) (107767) * Misfits Rifle Report (Good) (107766) * Misfits Rifle Report (Good) (0010776a) * Missing Laser Pistol (0016774e) * Mission Statement CB-03 (0015a7b9) * Mission Statement KH-792 (0015a7bc) * Mission Statement XV-56 (0015a7ba) * Mojave Express Delivery Order (4 of 6) (0015bc9b) * Mojave Express Delivery Order (6 of 6) (00105bcd) * Monorail Sabotage Plans (000fc964) * Motor-Runner Bounty (000f0a2e) * Mr. Cuddles (0010a417) * Mr. Cuddles (0010a418) * Nellis Artillery Timing Details (0015a37b) * Nellis Missile Metal (00107dba) * Nellis Scrap Metal (00107dbb) * Nellis Solar Array (0010a1c3) * New Canaan Branch Proposal (00163e4d) * New Name for the Vendortron (000fc9f3) * New Terminal (0013a6a3) * Nighstalker Data (0014bf83) * Nighttime Sniper (000ce88e) * Note (0005db36) * Note (0005db38) * Note (000e44ab) * Note 1 (167151) * Note 2 (167152) * Note 3 (167153) * Note from Corporal White (001429e8) * Note from White to Dazzle (001618e3) * Note to Self (0016768f) * Note to Tyrone (001429f5) * Notice of Postponement (000e88a5) * Obtain a book of medicine for Hannigan. (000a5ad1) * Offer to Permit Annexation (166661) * Old Legion Paperwork (0013512a) * Omertas Stopped Buying From Mick (113214) * Opening to a New World (0011dd97) * Order of Withdrawal (0015ecab) * Overseer Order 745 (000e88a3) * Overseer's Journal Fragment (00135f1f) * Overseer's Journal Fragment (0013ef5c) * Overseer's Journal Fragment (0013ef5d) * Overseer's Journal Fragment (0013ef5e) * Overseer's Password (0013a727) * Patient 1648654 (001669ac) * Patient 1687865 (001669ae) * Patient 3905698 (001669b0) * Patient 5498465 (001669ad) * Patient 6585645 (001669af) * Phillipe's Recipes (00117e37) * Pick the lock to Chavez's cell. (000e3d60) * Poseidon Energy Employee ID Card (000e361a) * Post-War Audio Log (0013dbeb) * Prepared Speech of Gus Olson, Ombudsman, for the Annual Overseer Election (000e88a0) * President Kimball's Itinerary (00132f2d) * Primm Residential Petition (000e3e94) * Primm Residential Petition (000e3e95) * Primm Residential Petition (000e3e97) * Primm Residential Petition (000e3e98) * Primm Residential Petition (000e3e99) * Primm Residential Petition - Complete (000e3e96) * Primm Slim Corrupted Memory Block (000e2c95) * Prison Break (0013722d) * Public Kitchen (000ccf84) * Public Kitchen (000ccf85) * Ranger Kudlow Report (00152c03) * Ranger Lineholm Report (00152a49) * Ranger Pason Report (00152a48) * Ranger Station Charlie Audio Log 1 (000842e0) * Ranger Station Charlie Audio Log 2 (000842e2) * Ranger Station Radio Security Codes (0014f3b0) * Ransom Note (000e393f) * Re: Henry Jamison (00163e4e) * Reactor Power Message (0015a35e) * Reactor Shutdown Message (0015a35d) * Reactor SOS Message (0015a35f) * Reactor Vent Message (0015a35c) * Recipes - Brahmin Wellington (00175aab) * Recipes - Cass' Moonshine (0016163e) * Recipes - Cook-Cook's Fiend Stew (00175ab0) * Recipes - Rose's Wasteland Omelet (0013d52c) * Recipes - Ruby's Spicy Casserole (001613d1) * Recipes - Turbo (00146d1a) * Recon of the Lucky 38 (0011d582) * Redhead (000fd1cf) * Reminder (000fd1d0) * Repair Note #3 (000e64e7) * REPCONBasementTerminalNote1 (000cd21c) * REPCONBasementTerminalNote2 (000cd221) * REPCONN Sabotage Terminal Note (000ce6ca) * Report back to Captain Parker (000fb0eb) * Report back to Captain Parker (000fb0ec) * Report from Captain Pappas (0012b980) * Reprimand Recommendation (001429e9) * Retrieve the Corpse of Ranger Morales (000ef20e) * Revenge Note (0015a7bb) * Roy Gottlieb's Terminal Password (000ea7ff) * Safe! (000e94a1) * Sammy's Safe Combination (000e32f5) * Schematics - .44 Magnum, Hand Load (0013e44f) * Schematics - Dog Tag Fist (00146c7a) * Schematics - Powder Charge (00138e04) * Sergeant Teddy (136921) * Sexton's Note (00126d48) * Sgt. Reyes List (00127b22) * Sgt. Reyes List (00127b23) * Shift Reports (0012b98c) * Shipping Invoice #0812 (000fed58) * Shipping Invoice #1542 (000fed59) * Silent Treatment (000ef965) * Simulation Note (000cda60) * Simulation Note (000cda61) * Sniper Nest Location (164009) * Sniper's Justice (000ccfca) * Snuff Tapes (0011d9cc) * Stealth Boy Prototype (0014bf84) * Stealthboy Shipment Update (000cd21d) * Storage Room Safe (000ccef1) * Stril Gang Report (00164e1e) * Strip Security Report (0012b98a) * System Recording: Vault 11 Front Entrance (000e9ac1) * System Recording: Vault 11 Solution (000e8b21) * Tabitha Journal 2 (000e949b) * Terminal Entry (0005b33c) * Terminal Entry (0005b33d) * Terminal Entry (0005b33e) * Terminal Entry (0005b33f) * Terminal Entry (0005c6c8) * Terminal Entry (0005c6de) * Thanks, baby (0016665f) * They Didn't Shoot The Deputy (000e3755) * Torn Diary Page 1 (001544bd) * Torn Diary Page 2 (001544ba) * Torn Diary Page 3 (001544bb) * Torn Diary Page 4 (001544bc) * Torn Out Journal Entry (0007dbef) * Treasure Hunt (000e7595) * Troike Blackmail Note (0011945d) * Troop Transfer (000d7809) * Upcoming Visit (000e3d7a) * V19Note (147530) * V19Note (147531) * V19Note (147532) * V19Note (147533) * V19Note (147534) * V19Note (147535) * V19Note (147536) * V19Note (147537) * V19Note (147538) * V19Note (147539) * V19Note (0014753a) * V19Note (0014753b) * V19Note (0014753c) * V19Note (0014753d) * V19Note (0014753e) * V19Note (0014753f) * V19Note (147540) * V19Note (147541) * V19Note (147542) * V19Note (147543) * V19Note (147544) * V19Note (147545) * V19Note (147546) * V19Note (001622d3) * V19Note (001622d5) * V34 Boomer Log (00135f1d) * V34 North Gate Alt Warning Note (132543) * V34 North Gate Warning Note (0012fc72) * V34 North Security Station Log (00135f1c) * V34 Overseer Log 01 (00135f20) * V34 Overseer Log 02 (00135f21) * V34 Reactor Log (00135f22) * V34 Reactor Warning Note (132542) * V34 South Security Station Log (00135f1e) * V34 Welcome Note (00135e6d) * Vance Gun Brochure (000e3756) * Vault 11 (000e9ac3) * Vault 11 Election Guide (000e88a6) * Vault 11 Overseer's Terminal Password (000e88a2) * Vault 22 Additive Note 1 (000f82b2) * Vault 22 Additive Note 2 (000f82b5) * Vault 22 Additive Note 3 (000f82ab) * Vault 22 Cave Door Terminal Note 1 (000f82ad) * Vault 22 Cave Door Terminal Note 2 (000f82b0) * Vault 22 Cave Door Terminal Note 3 (000f82b1) * Vault 22 Clinic Note 1 (000f82b9) * Vault 22 Clinic Note 2 (000f82ba) * Vault 22 Clinic Note 3 (000f82bb) * Vault 22 Clinic Note 4 (000f82bc) * Vault 22 Clinic Note 5 (000f82bd) * Vault 22 Clinic Note 6 (000f82be) * Vault 22 Maintenance Note 1 (000f82b6) * Vault 22 Maintenance Note 2 (000f82b7) * Vault 22 Oxygen Note (000f82ac) * Vault 22 Pest Control Note 1 (000f82c2) * Vault 22 Pest Control Note 2 (000f82c3) * Vault 22 Pest Control Note 3 (000f82c4) * Vault 3 Overseer Password (000fd78b) * Vault 34 Security Terminal Password (133107) * Vault 34 Utility Terminal Password (133108) * Vault 74 Holotape Overseer's Log (154133) * Vault 74a Overseer's Log (154134) * Vault Status Log (0012af41) * Visitor Policy (000ce702) * Wanted: Deathclaw Egg (000e5b97) * War Effort (00163e50) * Western Reflector Control Terminal Password (000e361c) * Your hotel rocks (0011dda1) * Your Satisfaction Guaranteed (0011dd9b) en:Fallout: New Vegas paper notes Категория:Заметки в Fallout: New Vegas